


Everything

by istanraven



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: Selina finds herself walking in the rain outside of the Sirens, Bruce running out after her, the same Bruce she just saw kissing another girl.





	Everything

“Selina.”

She ignored him as she kept trudging through the pouring rain, her heels clicking loudly against the cement as she walked down the side of the street, trying to ignore the overwhelming feeling of pain burying itself deep in her chest. 

“Selina!” She heard him yell her name now before she felt his light grip on her arm, causing her to turn around, her wet hair whipping around with her. He was staring back at her, his breaths heavy as if he’d ran all the way from the club to her. Raindrops were dripping from his dark hair and he quickly combed a hand through it, brushed it away from his face. 

“Look, what happened in there-” He started before she quickly stopped him, holding up a hand. 

“Stop,” she said firmly and took a step back, watching the pain flash through his eyes. “I don’t care, I needed to leave anyways, I have things to do.” She furiously tried to keep her emotions at bay, to stop any fraction of change in her face to indicate she’d been affected by what he’d done.

“Please, just let me explain.” He said earnestly, walking closer to her, reaching out as if to hold her hand but she quickly folded her arms. She watched as his mouth opened slightly but she interrupted him.

“You don’t have to explain anything, Bruce.” She said, trying to make her voice as devoid of anything as she could. But she couldn’t stop the slight break while saying his name, she desperately prayed he hadn’t noticed it. 

His eyes flickered across her face as rain continued to pour heavily around them, she was growing tired of this, she just wanted to go home, curl up with her cats and try to forget that she had feelings and they could be hurt by the one person she thought would never hurt her. 

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t be acting like this.” He said loudly, obvious frustration in his voice. She found her hand forming into a fist as the pent up anger started to rise to the surface. 

He thought he knew her, he thought she was mad because of what she’d seen. But he was right wasn’t he? 

She’d grown up knowing weakness could kill a person on the streets, she didn’t make any exceptions back then and she wasn’t about to throw that all away now because she felt something for this boy standing in front of her, his expensive suit destroyed from the rain, his slicked back hair turned into messy curls as he stared at her through dark eyes. Her feelings for him were her weakness and they would destroy her, she’d been pushing that away for far too long, making excuses, that she’d needed help and he was the only one she could turn to because of his money. But she found herself needing him, needing him without so much of herself she didn’t know how to handle it at times. Because the truth was, she’d felt so much in the past few years she’d never felt more alive. It was as if all her sense had heightened, she’d felt pure happiness sitting in Bruce’s kitchen watching him smile for the first time in weeks, eating a birthday cake. She’d felt utter agony when she’d watched on the tv as Bruce sat on that stage, a bomb tied to his neck, his life literally laying in Jerome’s hand. 

It was now, standing on that street, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, that she’d felt consuming betrayal. 

“Not everything’s about you Bruce, my choices don't revolve around you.” She spoke firmly, never breaking eye contact with him. She needed to push him away now, she needed him to let her go because she didn’t have the strength to do it herself. 

“Don’t you think I know that, Selina?” He murmured, stepping closer to her, slight anger in his voice.

“No, I don’t think you do,” she voiced slowly, “because if you did then you wouldn’t have run out after me.”

He was silent now, his eyebrows drawn together as he looked at her, his eyes flitting across her face as if he were trying to decipher her like another one of his many mysteries, but she was one he was never going to be able to solve.

“Have a great night, Bruce Wayne.” She said, obvious disdain in her voice that she didn’t bother to hide anymore, as she turned around, taking a few steps away from Bruce..

“It didn’t mean anything.” She heard Bruce say loudly behind her, halting her in her steps. 

She didn’t know why she stopped, she could have easily kept going, let go of Bruce once and for all, go back to not feeling anything. Because what was the point of all of this if all she ever felt with him was pain.

“Why do you feel the need to tell me this when I don’t give a damn about who you decide to be with?” She said, turning around slowly. “Because that’s your choice and your life. I don’t know why you thought that I even had a say in it or would care the least bit.” She spat out, her breaths heavy as she stared at the Bruce standing in front of her, his shoulders low, his eyes wide. He took a visibly deep breath before looking back up at her. 

“Look,” He started, “she pushed herself onto me and I saw you dancing with that guy and smiling and laughing and I couldn’t remember the last time you’d done that and I just- I made a mistake.” 

His last word came out as a gasp and she felt a pang in her chest making her take a step back. 

“Why would it be a mistake?” She asked, her voice almost getting swept away in the pounding sounds of the rain hitting the cement around them. 

“Because” he said, taking a step closer to her, his heated gaze burning her skin. “It isn’t her that I want.”

Her heart stilled for a moment as she processed his words. Sure she knew he cared about her, but he’d never expressed it to her, it was always inadvertently, like the time he told her he felt a connection to someone he would never want to break, ever. It was like he wasn’t strong enough to fully tell her, like she wasn’t either. 

“I’m going to say this once, Bruce,” she said slowly, “Just because we’ve kissed a few times and we’ve spent time together doesn’t mean that we owe each other anything.” She watched his mouth open slightly and close like he couldn’t even voice what he was trying to say. She winced as she recalled what she’d said. 

She didn’t mean it of course, but this couldn’t continue. Tonight was a wakeup call, he needed someone else who wasn’t her and he had that opportunity back at the club. He was becoming too much for her and there was only one way this could go down for the both of them. 

They were doomed from the start. 

They were fools to think the billionaire and the street trash could ever get their happy ending together. 

“So are you saying that everything we’ve been through, it’s meant nothing to you?” He asked, walking closer to her, a fire burning in his eyes that sent chills down her spine. She didn’t miss the pain she saw flash through his features, the desperation lurking behind his angry words. “I’m just another one of your business deals so you could get what you wanted from me and move on?” 

“Stop doing this to yourself, Bruce.” She meant to say firmly but it came out as a weak plea. “We’re not right for each other, I’m not right for you. Go back to that girl in the club, she could care for you and treat you far better than I ever could. I’ve only caused you more pain, Bruce. You’re better off without me.” 

She watched his features soften, the fire burning in his eyes a moment before had become extinguished as he stepped closer to her. She didn’t break the eye contact, her hands firmly at her sides as she waited for his next move. She was too busy watched his eyes to notice one of his hands had reach up, the pads of his fingers softly grazing the skin of her cheek and she flinched as if she’d been slapped.  
Before she had enough time to pull away from him he quickly brought up his other hand, holding her face in both of his hands, and she found herself wanting to forget everything. She found herself melting into his touch that made her feel safe, protected, loved. 

“Do you really believe that I’ll ever be okay without you?” He murmured, his gaze boring down at her with so much emotion she swore her breathing stopped. He was walking straight into dangerous territory that he could never return from, they both knew that, yet neither made the move to leave, to take the easy way out of the mess they were. 

“Yes.” She murmured after she’d finally regained to ability to speak. “Because I’m just the street trash and you’re the billionaire. We were doomed from the start, did you really think we would ever be able to work? You’re important Bruce, you need to move on, do great things with the opportunities other people don’t have. But me, Bruce. I don’t have anything, I’ll just keep stealing from people at charity banquets and living in empty apartments,” she stuttered at her last words because she knew that’s what her life would always be, she wouldn’t be successful like Bruce was, she would never amount to anything. She desperately wanted to push these foreign thoughts that were invading her mind but the pain from seeing Bruce in the club earlier mixed with the emotions clouding her judgment she murmured something she’d kept trapped in the dark corners of her mind, “because I’m nothing.”

“Selina,”He murmured. She heard the rigid strength of his voice crumble after saying her name and she looked up to meet his eyes again. Rain was falling heavily on both of them but she still spotted the tear slip from his eye and fall down his cheek sending a searing pain to her heart. “you’re everything.”

She swore everything around them froze, like the universe decided everything needed to disappear for a moment so they could both process the severity of the words Bruce had just said, sealing whatever fate they held together. 

“Bruce-” She barely whispered, she wasn’t even sure that he’d heard her. 

“I’m not going back in there, I’m staying here.” He said firmly. “Because I don’t want the perfect girl sitting inside. I want you. I want you because you choose to go after what you want despite the consequences, despite knowing the risk, you’re the strongest person I know. I want you because even though you pretend not to care, you alway come through whenever I’ve needed you. I want you because I don’t care about the money or the circumstances or the differences laying between us. I only care about you and the fact that I want to be with you, Selina. Not just as a business partner but as a real partner. Because those great things you think I’ll do in the future, I can’t do them without you, hell I can’t even picture my future without you in it. You are everything Selina, everything to me.”

At that was left was the heavy silence lingering between them as Selina felt every ounce of restraint she held come crashing down. 

“Selina, what am I to you?” He said quietly, but she could hear every word pounding into her mind, into her thoughts. “Just tell me and I’ll walk away, I’ll stop trying to push things onto you that you obviously don’t want.” 

Bruce looks at her for a moment, the rain falling down his face as he watched her, his stance rigid, awaiting for her response. She didn’t know how to give him a response. She knew the one he wanted to hear, the one she knew was the one voicing itself over and over again in her mind. She knew she couldn’t give him that answer, because that meant something for them, something that would change everything. She couldn’t do that to him, trap him in this with her.

“You’re the kid I met in the hallway of your manor years ago, the kid that threw bagels with me and made me realize that maybe I didn’t really have to be alone. You’re the kid that I watched turn into a man, one that fights for what he believes in, despite the odds drastically not being in his favor. You’re the person that actually makes me believe I deserve happiness, that I deserve someone as good as you. But, when reality sinks in, you’re the one person I can’t have.” Her last word came out as a gasp as she dropped her gaze back down to the ground, feeling the warmth of Bruce’s touch disappear as he brought his hands back to his sides. 

He was silent and after a moment she looked back up at him, he was staring back at her but made no move to go closer to her or say anything. It was then that he let out a breath, shaking his head slightly. “Fine,” he said before turning around, walking back down the street, back towards the club. 

She watched as he took each step closer and each step father from her. She watched as he was returning back to his life, one now absent of her. She watched as Bruce Wayne left her life and she knew she could stop it, she could tell him she loved him, that she didn’t want him with other girls, that she didn’t want him to move on without her, because she wanted him to be hers and only hers. It was then that every last thought of restraint or hesitation left her mind, watching the one person she needed walk away from her. Screw the girl inside that made her feel like she was the street trash everyone thought she was. Screw the thoughts that she wasn’t enough for him. Screw her for thinking she could ever survive knowing she let him walk away. 

“Screw this.” She murmured before quickly pulling off her heels, throwing them to the side. She watched as he turned, hearing her come up behind him, before he could utter a word, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around him so tightly she was afraid for a moment that she’d crushed him as he stood frozen before he frantically pulled his arms around her, his hands gripping her sides. They almost lost their balance for a moment before Bruce steadied her, he would always steady her. 

She didn’t know how long they stood there for, holding onto each other, fear guiding their actions as they held on in worry of letting go. They’d experienced far to much loss, they’d experienced far too much letting go. For now, in the back of the Sirens, the rain pouring heavily down on them, two people let themselves hold onto the other, knowing that the other would never let go. 

“Everything.” She murmured, hearing the small exhale of relief that spilled from Bruce, his grip on her tightened as he buried his face into her neck. “You’re everything.”


End file.
